Xeno Akizaki
Xeno Akizaki(Pronounced Sheno) is a blind ghoul that lives in the 18th Ward. His parents were killed during the hunt for food, leaving him alone. When he released his kagune for the first time, he finally gained sight in his right eye. His right eye contains a kakugan while his left eye doesn't. He is currently training under the tutelage of Nikki Futago. Appearance Xeno has black hair that touches his forehead but combed to the left. His eyes are white and pupil-less like a blind person. However, his right eye is a grey-white. This is because, when Xeno activated his kagune for the first time, only his Kakugan is activated in his right eye and, thus, granting Xeno sight. It is unknown why his left eye was not affected the same way and does not have a kakugan Due to being poor, his clothing are worn-out and have some holes in them. Xeno tries to cover them up so people won't know his living condition. His Corpse Thief mask disguise is bandages wrapped around his limbs and covering his head partiallythe picture. The bandages cover his left eye, some of his hair, and his mouth. After joining Aogiri, he has a new disguise "Smoke". He wears black gloves and black jeans. A light red hoodie. Bandages on his forearms. A gas mask with red glasses. The left eye glass is cracked. Similar to this picture but right glass isnt missing and the left one is cracked. If he is doing Aogiri missions, he will wear the Aogiri cloak. After starting his own restaurant, his clothes are now newer. When he is inside the restaurant as the manager, he wears a black dress shirt with white vertical lines and black dress pants. A loose red tie around his neck. A black brazier to finish the final touch. Xeno adjusted his belt with his right hand. A black ring was on his right ring finger. Personality Xeno is very cautious person to strangers. He would pretend he is a fully blind person in order to protect the fact he can see. He does not trust anyone because he does not know them. The reason is revealed that he was raped by a random unknown stranger when he was a kid and still blind. His parents were not there because they were out getting food. Xeno is like an innocent child to the world due to being blind and protectedly constantly throughout his life. When he received his sight, he was in awestruck on how beautiful the world is. However, he is still ignorant about the world and strives to overcome his ignorance. Also, he strives to be independent. He was constantly protected by his parents because they fear his blindness would hurt him. He, even, stubbornly asked Nikki Fugato to train him so he can live on with his own strength. Despite striving to be independent, Xeno considers himself to be a burden to others. He feels that if he asks someone for a favor, he is placing a burden on them. He feels this way more for his parents because they constantly give up their own happiness for his. The feeling is strong that he wishes that he was dead and tries to commit suicide every few nights. Another reason why Xeno is suicidal is he blames himself for the death of his parents because he heard the footsteps of Hachi Kamikaze, the Investigator that killed his parents, but ignored it, thinking it is something else. The left profile picture, the one that is covered in bandages, is Suicidal Xeno. However, despite being suicidal, another side of Xeno(Picture on the right) is telling him to live on for his parents' sake to thank them for everything they had done. This is the reason why Xeno is striving to be independent. After being kidnapped by the Inquisitors and Nikki, his manager and sensei, refused to kill his captor, Xeno quit Anteiku and joined Aogiri to seek out revenge against the CCG for the death of his parents who never killed a human before. Xeno created the Smoke disguise whenever he is doing Aogiri missions. He is now colder, more distant from others, and show an emotionless personality. The emotionless personality is a facade to protect himself from being hurt or harmed by others. He may appear to be friendly, but he is doing it for selfish reasons and exploit the person he is interacting with for his own benefits. History Xeno was born blind and born into his poor lifestyle. His parents are always looking out for him and never leaving his side because of his inability to see. However, when his parents went for their monthly food hunting, a stranger appeared and raped Xeno as a child. As a result, Xeno received scars around his groin area and Xeno is always scared of new strangers The memories of that horrible incident is forever ingrained in his mind. When he was 18 years old, he helped his parents dig up graves to get food for themselves. First Class Investigator Hachi Kamikaze, senior partner of Dan Hohen, killed his parents in front of him. As Hachi tried to kill Xeno, Xeno released his kagune for the first time and killed him. Xeno was now able to see in his right eye and only his Kakugan is activated in that eye. Xeno buried his parents in the same graveyard and ate Hachi's body. He left the scene quickly with Hachi's possessions such as his quinque, ID and Investigator clothing. He now lives in his cave alone. Powers and Abilities is where you can detail your characters unique traits and abilities. This can be anything from general skills such as linguistics, to combat abilities like immense speed. Examples are included below in a general formatting. High strength: of degree of strength, why it is such and how it is used Skilled Swordsman: of skill level, how it is used, and possibly where they learnt it. Combat: can also include combat strengths and weaknesses below : Strengths: : Weaknesses: Kagune Type: Ukaku Appearance: Black wings with white outline Strengths: Strengths Weaknesses: Weaknesses Mechanics: specific mechanics or abilities it might have. How any of it's different forms may work. Threads This is in chronological order. Relationships Quotes Trivia * Xeno is asexual due to him being raped as a child. * He does not drink. * The scarf that is part of his mask belonged to his deceased mother. It is worn-out and have a few holes in them similar to Xeno's casual clothing. * The bones are his favorite type of meal. Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Anteiku Category:WGR Category:Aogiri Tree Category:Ukakus